Fireworks
by Mayuna
Summary: Skeletons fanfic in celebration of the fourth of July.  Rated for sexual scene...They lied to their parents and the courts but it was worth it.  EdwardxAlex


They lied to their parents as to the reason why they wanted so desperately to go to the United States. Benjamin and Terry Elric were under the impression that their three children were going simply on a vacation to visit the country they only vaguely remembered. While that wasn't entirely true it was the meekest excuse they could conjure. They lied to the courts once they got there producing their completely legitimate fake documentation stating that they were in fact American citizens as well as natives to the state they were currently in. The documents with the blood tests proved that they were both healthy and not in any shape or form related.

It was a coincidence however seeing as to how the three had grown up in a different country that Edward and Alexander were married on the fourth of July. Alexander sat on the balcony of the hotel they were staying at his eyes glued to the golden ring on his left hand. It was real, after so long of waiting five years after the two became a couple Edward was his husband. A faint smile crossed his lips as the sliding door opened and closed faintly. Edward sat next to Alex on the small bench wrapping his arm around him as the sun began to set. Alexander rested his head against Ed's shoulder sighing contently. Ed took his brother's left hand holding it up to admire a smile gracing his lips. He kissed it before entwining the fingers of his left hand with Alex's. He leaned his head against Alex's sighing.

"I can't believe we're married brother." Alex whispered.

"You can't believe it? Al I've loved you practically our entire lives, I didn't ever think you'd love me back and now you're my husband." Ed replied softly. Alexander moved his head to glance up at him and caught his lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm so happy brother, I just feel as if I could burst." Alex said. Edward ran a hand across the younger's forehead sweeping his bangs aside to stare into the stormy eyes of his lover only to have them fall back down into place.

"Me too." He replied this time catching Alex's lips with his own holding the kiss a bit longer than the first one had been. Alexander let out a soft chortle before resting his head against his older brother again.

"So, now what do we do that the excitements over?" Ed asked after a minute had passed.

"What do you mean now that the excitements passed? We get to go home and tell our parents." Alex said his body shuddering slightly. Ed let out a laugh.

"Oh man, it's going to be hilarious to see dad. I say we take him to the hospital first then tell him just in case." Edward replied. Alexander shook his head slightly from side to side.

"I'm worried about Rosie, I mean you know he's going to blame her just by association seeing how she came with us." Alex stated. Edward shrugged.

"Yeah well it's not like we had a choice. She blackmailed us." He said narrowing his eyes as they turned in the direction of the room next to theirs. "Besides what's the worse he'll do throw her out? Big deal. She can stay with us." Alexander nodded in agreement.

The sky began to darken and Alex felt his eyes grow heavy. Just as they closed he felt a soft kiss fall against his neck that trailed up to his jaw kissing at the corner of his mouth and worked its way back down to his collarbone. He moaned a smile sweeping across his lips at the welcome contact. He opened his eyes and sat back up wrapping his arms around Edwards neck and straddling himself to sit in his lap. Lips crashed against each other in passionate fury as tongues slid across one another entwining. Hands roamed across bare skin as shirts were removed and positions were changed so pants could join them. Alexander could feel Edward trembling against him as he entered him. Alex could tell his brother was thinking the same thought he was, it was like their first time all over again and in a sense was being that I was their first passionate love making session as a married couple.

Edward gripped Alexander's length in his hand steadily pumping it with his own rhythm as he thrusted into him. Breathing came in short puffs of air as sweat dripped down chests and eyelids fluttered closed rapidly in euphoria. Orgasm swept over the brother's nearly simultaneously just as a whistling crash exploded in the night sky. Edward rolled off of his lover panting wiping sweat from his face kissing Alexander's forehead as the night sky lit up with fireworks.


End file.
